


LOVER RISEN™

by JazamineL



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst and Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Badass, Blades, Car Sex, Daggers, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay, Gay Sex, Half-Vampires, Heavy Angst, Kings & Queens, Love, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Princes & Princesses, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Ten Years Later, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: !!!Ten years into the future~Saxton and Ruhn's love of each other continues to grow stronger while the War carries on.Ruhn is more than happy for his life now and to have a loving and beautiful Mate beside him even though his background. As well as his niece with him and a whole family he gains and learns that he would do anything to protect and provide for. All the while, he struggles to become a better male for his Mate.He begins to think that everything is perfect just the way it is, until the Brothers prove that they could make it better and he finds a young that he realises he would kill for.There will be new additions to the Brotherhood's already large family. As relationships grow and blossom.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

 

  **LOVER RISEN**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Chapter One_

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh,  _Beloved_ ,” Saxton's moan was one of pure purr.

 

    A low guttural sound that only his Mate, Ruhn, son of Leoshant and Amahtia could make out of him. And right about now, he was getting a whole lot of those delicious purrs buried inside his Mate. He had one of his mate's fair thighs in his grip as he held a leg up and the other was hooked around his ass. 

 

 And as usual, Saxton’s body would take him with a grace that never seemed to waver. Ruhn's _hellren_ was, as beautiful as he was when he first met him those, what eight, ten years ago. Fates, it seemed like just yesterday when he had discovered his unusual attraction for Saxton, the Vampire King’s Solicitor. But, his passion and absolute adoration for the male had not changed, rather, it had strengthened, if that was possible and as he thrusted inside the warmth sheathe of Saxton’s core, he had the thought that he would never seize loving this male. They were an unusual pair as well, Saxton the perfect and intelligent Male of worthwhile Run was but a commoner and spent years of his life doing things he regretted just to survive. Saxton however, did not see him as the indifferent male he truly was. Verily, he was seen in those pearl grey eyes as the only person worth Saxton's love and trust and respect. And they were males as well, though no one, not even the Vampire Race’s most deadly Warriors, disapproved of their love. And he was very much grateful for that.

 

Indeed, very much grateful.

 

“ _Ruhn_!” A lithe body and beautiful arched and Ruhn could feel the clench of walls around his cock.

 

  Oh, how he would never get used to this.  No matter how many times he took Saxton, in the many positions and places of their home, he would never grow tired of the feeling of his Mate’s passion.

 

Ruhn growled, watching the twitch of Saxton’s fair, leaking cock. Sweat trickled on a flat stomach and pectorals. Saxton’s normally neat hair was having none of that tonight. The blonde waves sticking to his face and ruffled in the pillow of their bed. Ruhn reached out a big calloused hand and wrapped his palm around that length, earning a jerking motion from the lawyer’s hips. Ruhn’s own body was tense and pleasure rippled through him in shocks that carried throughout his body. It was as if this was their first time yet again and it was always this extraordinary. His own hips stuttered as his orgasm neared, he became an uncoordinated bucking beast, more growls slipping past his lips and sharp fangs, and moans from his love beneath him made him impossibly harder. Those pearl eyes met his stare and he was sure he looked like the animal he was, all hard muscles and tan skin-tight, sweat beading down his face but, he cared not and Saxton didn’t either. Instead, his _hellren_ gave out one more of those incredible sounds and began to come. As if the very sight of Ruhn fucking him was what he needed to get off. But, for Ruhn, it was the way the former bit his lips, the sight of those white fangs and the scent of his arousal, that sent him over and he spilt his seed inside of his Mate. 

 

He had to come down from his high, panting and his muscles flexing with the last few juts of his pelvis against Saxton’s pliant body.

 

“Are you...you alright?” He asked, not surprised by the sound of his voice.

 

Saxton’s answer was a hum, “Yes... of course, my  _nallum_.”

 

   He recalled the first time Saxton had called him that. It was when they did the Mating Ceremony and instead of Ruhn earning Saxton's name on his back, the blonde male had Ruhn's name inked into his skin instead. As he had known that Ruhn could not bare to go through with it. Which was another reason he so loved the male and made a vow to himself that he would get better for Saxton. After their mating, he had made love to his hellren, kissing his name that was on the expanse of that skin in the Old Language. He was so immensely happy and proud to be the mate of such a Male. Ruhn sagged, pressing a kiss to soft sweet lips, arms went around his neck and he turned Saxton’s legs, still inside the male as he laid onto his side. Saxton shifted and the cold air hit Ruhn’s now soft shaft.

 

“You seem to like making messes inside me, Ruhn.” Sax moaned, and Ruhn watched his seed leak from his Mate. He growled at the sight. 

 

Ruhn nipped at the nape of Saxton’s neck, “Hmm, you feel too good to pull out.”

 

  Ruhn knew that he would only be this bold, to ever say such a thing with Saxton. His overall shyness wasn’t something that he could just miraculously grew out of. Though, over the years, he’d spent enough time with the Black Dagger Brotherhood and learnt quite a few things. Not only that, he'd been helping them in the field. It wasn't like he fought most of the nights, as the Brothers did. He did not fight unless he needed to. His duty was to protect Saxton if he had a job in the human world and when the good Doctors, Manuel and Jane needed assistance. For instance, they were helping the Brother Rhage and a few lessers decided to come at them while they helped the Father of his niece, the mates to the Demi~God and Goddess, Vishous and Payne were defenceless but, Ruhn had taken care of that. 

 

They did not last long.

 

And when he wasn't home with his Saxton or on the field, he was with Mary and Bitty, learning to read and write. To count, and do puzzles with them. Of course, his Saxton did not know of him expanding his knowledge and he was planning to keep it as such until he was completed. The females were very supportive and with Mary's help, he would talk about his demons. She did not judge him and offered many suggestions to help one's self.  He talked about the thirty-seven innocent murders he had to live with. How much it had killed him to hurt them just to survive and eat. How much he hated himself for his stupidity and the way he'd slip into an entirely different being when he fought. And then the killings of the lessers, of which he felt no remorse for their deaths however, the bastards, as the Brothers called them were not worthy of any. 

 

  Ruhn had an arm around Saxton's waist, the other the blonde male's head was resting on his arm. It was then that he realised that Sax had fallen to sleep. And he smiled as he rose up so slowly, as to not wake him. When he was off the bed, he made sure to cover his mate and then had a shower. After, he threw on a pair of sweat pants and made his way down to the kitchen. Their home was bought ten years ago from the elder female, Miniahna. She who had seen their love in each other and wanted their love to keep the house standing. And he was beyond ecstatic when Sax purchased the house for them. Even though he wanted to put in some of his money, he eventually made Sax succumb. Many times, actually, after Ruhn's persuasion. 

 

And over the years, he'd make sure to keep it in shape. Renovating a few things, here and there as technology was so advanced that it made things easier than he imagined. Sax liked certain places in the house too much for it to be changed and so there wasn't too much. And he'd added some cameras, with the Brother Vishous' assistance after the whole, ‘Him almost kicking it thing'. It had scared Saxton many times when they first lived here but, Vishous assured him that he'd keep Saxton's and his beloved home safe. Ruhn was right with him on that note. He'd protect this house with his life if he had to. As he had promise Minny to keep the love and her home standing. 

 

He never broke promises. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  Saxton, hellren of Ruhn and The King, Wrath's, Solicitor had begun this night off to a very good start. With him being woken up by his mate bringing in breakfast and feeding him until he was full. Then, he had taken a bath, washed his hair and shaved, he came out of the bathroom wearing a robe and going into the closet, he took out his clothes for the night's work. His Mate kissed him until he was verily weak and contemplated staying in. But, that would result in him being late. 

 

    For, these past years had been splendid. 

 

Not only had the  _lesser_ society began to dwindle but, the Vampire race was thriving. More Vampires came to Caldwell in hopes of the rising protection from the Black Dagger Brotherhood. The same good fortune could be said for the Brotherhood compound. Within ten years, there had been several new members of the family and Brothers. Including the children that had grown well and those who were recently added and the Warriors, Novo, Peyton and the others. Of the newly added, were the Brother Phury's sons, Ahgony and Zsavage. Xhexania's mahmen, formally known as Rosalynhda, also bared the Brother Torhment, a son, of which Wrath named Carnahge. And currently, Marissa, the Male Butch's shellan was with his twins. Saxton's niece, Bitty or Bethanyha, was twenty-three and had come out of her Transition healthy and gorgeous. She was still wise beyond her years and a spitfire like her adopted Sire. Bitty was as tall as Mary and her waves of brown hair were always in a braid. She would not wear dresses as that made her Father Rhage territorial for it showed her figure. She had the same heart as her Mom, helping at Safe Place since Marissa was far too pregnant to walk about, being seventeen months pregnant. 

 

 Little Wrath rather, Kade, which was an abbreviation of Quade, meaning forth, was now thirteen. He had his Sire's dark hair but, his mahmen's blue eyes. He was just as stubborn as they both, nonetheless, carried his Father's determination and Mother's love. The Female Cormia's young, Ahgony and Zsavage were eight. Their cousin, Nalla, was fifteen. Nalla was a strong-willed young female and her hair grew to her hips in blonde, black, red and brown. The twins, Ahgony and Zsavage bared their Father's multicolour hair and gold eyes, but their Mother's green eyes when they were annoyed or upset. Much like how Zsadist or Nalla's golden eyes would change to black if they were angry. Carnahge, son of Torhment and Autumn was seventeen and lanky. He had not yet to go through the Transition. However, he showed promise and was as cunning and observant as his Sire. He usually sat behind and listened, his blue eyes scanning, and dirty blonde hair ruffled from his Sire's teasing. Qhuinn and Blalock's young, Lyric and Rhampage were both nine and very active. Rhampage and Lyric, blooded son and daughter of Layla and Qhuinn, and the adopted children of Blaylock, were curious and adorable young. Lyric had her  _mahmen's_ looks, the same mismatched eyes as her Father and Rhampage, had his Sires's dark hair but, strangely enough, Blay's freckles and blue eyes. 

 

In truth, all was well. 

 

Even the day before was marvellous. 

 

  Now, he wished that he had stayed in later. However, he wondered what would make any difference. The email would still be in his inbox if he even if he had come in late. The King of the Race would still be giving him a look of ‘I'll kill him for you and your problems will evaporate.'. Which he was very much capable of and would do it if Saxton asked. The long paragraphs were all perfectly written by one of aristocratic blood, with no grammatical errors or misuse of words. And the name that signed it below was what made his whole great night, sink away as if flushed down a drain of despair. Tyhm, son of Thryhn, and blooded Sire of Saxton.  So, here he was, in the Throne Room with King, reading the email for the tenth time. 

 

And then he snapped out of it. 

 

His Sire-  no, Tyhm, had contacted them for important reasons. Tyhm had left Caldwell many years ago, he did not tell Saxton to where not the reason why. And it was no surprise, Tyhm liked his secrets. Apparently, some months ago, he found a young male on his porch. A babe, that for weeks, he'd searched for the Sire and  _Mahmen_. When there was no one, he began to worry. And including that, was his- Tyhm's sightings of Werewolves. Lycanthropy was known as an Old Curse. It granted those who had it, the capabilities of strength, agility and heightened senses. As well as the ability to turn into a massive wolf. They were Pack creatures, much like today's wolves, which meant that they hunted and thrived in groups. Stronger together or something like that, they all obeyed an Alpha Male. The strongest of their kind, much like how Vampires had a King, they had an Alpha, who influenced rules and calm in the Packs.

 

   Years ago, Vampires and Lycans had an alliance but, when the Lycans disappeared, it was broken as many assumed that they had gone extinct. Save, if they were actually still existing, after all these years, it was a miracle. But, being that they were territorial animals, they fought for Pack Land and their Mates. Quite similar to Vampires, but they did not have life disputes for land, and the Wolves did not have a weakness of the sun. They were said to be weaker in the day and much more powerful at night, especially when they Turned and it was a Full Moon. If what Tyhm sent was true and Lycans were hovering around Vampires, then this was a serious matter. And the young, he would need to be brought in at Safe Place while Vishous looked into him. 

 

  “My Lord," Saxton bowed, “I appreciate your way of seeing to this matter, however, I could not ask you to do such and it is my duty to see that this is solved. Legally." He had to add the last word or Wrath would deal with it in a manner that was unlawful. 

 

“Saxton, you are too damn nice for your own good- wait, I take that back." The King's eyes beyond those wraparounds were directly on him as if he could see. “I've heard enough from V to know that's not entirely true,"

 

Ah, yes.

 

 Seemed that his vengeance on those humans that dared to kill what was his would never be forgotten from the Brotherhood. Even though years had gone by since he had ever sunk so low as to kill humans, the Brothers knew that he was not just a little lawyer. And as a bonded male, the King knew well enough what those type of Males were capable of when their Mate's life was endangered. 

 

 “You know, you don't have to, Saxton." Wrath's words were measured and kind. Saxton knew him long enough to know that yes, the King of their Race was a skilled and powerful being. Blind he was but, that did not lower his worth. He seemed merciless and cold-blooded until you knew him like the Brothers and Saxton. Then, you realised that he was very compassionate and determined to help those he cared for and his kin. 

 

“Your compassion is appreciated, my Lord. But, I will see this as it is; serving the people."

 

Wrath nods, “Alright, if you change your mind, hit me up. I'll make sure the body isn't found." The smirk he gave was all fangs. 

 

“Thank you, My Lord. " Saxton says as places the printed copy of the email down. “He has asked to meet as a location of our choice to speak of this and to give the young."

 

“Yeah, I'll ask some of the boys to come with you. I don't trust that fucker,"

 

Saxton nods. Help didn't either. Not after what Tyhm tried to do to the King. “Very well... I have a suggestion." 

 

“Yeah," The King reaches for George, the golden old dog thumps it's tail on the floor when Wrath pets him. 

 

“My Commodore. It's not used as of now, and it is supervised by Vishous."

 

“Great! Now, let me tell you what to send that fucker back, sign it by me, so he knows we mean business. " 

 

 

“Of course, My Lord. "

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He wants you to hold him," The yellow eyed male says softly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Saxton flushes, “Oh, uh, may I?"

 

 

_**LOVER RISEN** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Chapter Two_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ruhn and the Brother Zsadist searched the Commodore. 

 

  Saxton, his hellren,  very rarely had use of it since they began to live together. He would rent it for some humans or Vampires that wanted a nice view and safety. The Commodore was quite large and had massive glass panels. Outside, it was snowing heavily. Which Saxton abhorred, as the male would say. He never liked the cold weather and prefered the trees were red and orange, and the leaves would fall. Vishous, the Son of The Bloodletter and the Scribe Virgin, opened one of the panels willed by his mind and stepped into the warm room. The snow had rested in the big male's dark goatee and his diamond eyes met Z's and Ruhn's with a nod. 

 

They were here on official business for the King. Well, Zsadist and Vishous were. Ruhn came to keep his Mate safe. And yes, the Brothers were capable of doing much but, when Saxton had returned home that night three days ago, he was obviously upset. Ruhn did not like that in his Mate. So, he insisted that he'd come with Saxton to the meeting with his Father. And he was glad to as well. Apparently, Saxton's Sire, Tyhm, an aristocratic Male that had not approved of Saxton's open sexuality while he slept with Males to hide his own, had also not approved of the King on the Throne because of his half-human mate, Beth. So, he and some others, from what Saxton told Ruhn, tried to overthrow the King. When they were found out, Tyhm, and several others were either killed or sent out by the King. His return was allowed only this once and with supervision. Wrath would have prefered to come himself, Saxton however, had persuaded him to stay safe with the rest of the Brotherhood. 

 

Ruhn took out his phone and texted his Mate to come up now when he heard a vehicle squeak yo a stop in the car park below. Vishous went to the door and took up stance there, silently. It wasn't long before an older male that was shorter than Saxton, who had dematerialized beside Ruhn, opened the door and gingerly came in. Saxton's scent immediately made Ruhn stand straighter and his eyes trailed his hellren. The solicitor smiled at him and Ruhn could not help it, as he leant closer and kissed his Mate. Saxton pressed back, relaxing as his nerves smoothened, before pulling away. 

 

Ruhn knew how much his Hellren took his work into consideration. And he rarely displayed affection when he did work but, Ruhn was having none of that and he knew that his mate would not be able to resist. He respected the hell out of Saxton, especially his work that he did for so many people but, he also knew that it was stressful, so he liked to help in any way that he was capable of. 

 

Someone cleared their throat and the Mates focused. 

    Vishous tracked his eyes to Tyhm's figure and the infant in his arms. 

 

The older male glanced between the pair and had to catch himself before he began greeting and thanking Saxton, in the name of the King for coming on such short notice. Tyhm looked to be nearing his fifties, in human years. His eyes were familiar grey, similar to Saxton's. His hair was a golden blonde that was peppered with grey. The same soft waves like Sax and it fell in a cowlick at the front. The suit he wore was also similar to much of what Saxton had in his closet. A neat, grey bow tie and Navy blue suit. But, it was what was in his arms that caught Ruhn's full attention. 

 

The strong smell of young reached his nostrils. 

 

 The babe was swaddled in light blue and he fussed in Tyhm's arms. His skin was smooth and fair, flushed pink from the cold or crying. He was probably, almost a year at most and his grabby hands wrapped around Tyhm's bow tie. He gurgled, his silver eyes latched on to the tie and soft brown hair curled on top his head. The baby looked around suddenly and sniffled. Now, aware that he was not alone with his caretaker. Saxton stepped forward and took a seat in the leather sofa. Tyhm did the same and Vishous came forward, Zsadist watched through the panels before turning and facing them. Ruhn was not fully aware of what his hellren had said but, then Tyhm began answering questions and nodding to papers that The King's Lawyer put out. This seems to carry on for so long and Ruhn did not hear anything if it. All he heard, was the steady drumming of the babe's heart in that small body. His nose took in the distinctive aroma of cinnamon, much like Saxton's smell, he realised but, different? It was strange and all he picked up. Like the small movements of the baby's fingers and how his silver eyes lingered on Saxton and Ruhn. He seemed to go quiet and had lost interest in the now tie now, he was watching Saxton stiffly address his Father. 

 

“Does he have a name?"

 

Ruhn looked around but, realised that it was him that had asked when Saxton had his eyes on him. He had interrupted his Mate and his Father, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Vishous roll his eyes. He swallowed and jerked his head to the infant. “His name?" 

 

Tyhm shook his head, “I do not know. He had no name when I found him. Nor have I chosen one for him." 

 

Saxton tilted his head to the infant, who smiled and giggled at him. 

  He felt it then. 

 

 

And he was not sure what it was. All he knew, however, was that this baby would not be going to Safe Place. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Saxton flinched when the infant in his- Tyhm's arms began to cry. 

 

  His entire train of thought vanished and he just stared at the baby. He had hardly registered his Father's presence or what the Male had gone on about. He knew he had said things and that he was getting the right information as the Brothers, Vishous and Zsadist guarded them and listened diligently. 

 

 

Saxton, on the other hand, wanted to take the child from his Father and cradle him. Soothed away his tears and provide for him. Make his give that adorable giggle that the male so loved in the short span of time that he had heard it. He liked the way the infant had wise eyes and a strong heartbeat, meaning that his Side wasn't completely neglectful in his cares for the unknown young. As if Zsadist thought the similar thing, that the infant should not be crying, he stood forward and put out his arms for the young. Tyhm jerked and carefully passed the wiggling baby. 

 

 

    Saxton didn't start speaking immediately again, he just watched as Zsadist tried to quiet the infant by pacing around and patting his back. It was clear that the Brother had the knowledge to take care of Children though his scared and frightening shell, he was quite the gentlemale with them as he had raised his daughter well and even babysat for his nephew and niece. 

 

 

 Saxton turned his attention back towards the male afor him. 

 

“What about the Lycans? What do you know of them?"

 

“I'm afraid, not much, my child-"

 

 

  He held back the hiss that crawled up his throat and bit his lip from snarling at the male. It was as if he just suddenly granted Saxton back his Title. As if he had not yelled and disowned his son. “I was not your child for almost twenty years, it does not change now Tyhm." Saxton fixed his cuffs to calm himself and took a breathe, inhaling the different smells and his mate's. Then glanced at the still crying infant before continuing, “Do answer the question if you wish for this matter to be solved, Sir." 

 

 

Tyhm seemed to be disappointed as he said, “It was one night, a month before if found the infant. I was fixing one of my shutters when I first saw them." 

 

 

“Them? " 

 

“There have been several sightings by, myself and in my neighbourhood of three Lycans." Zsadist had begun singing softly then, making the baby coo and quiet. Saxton smiled, “As I were, the first time, it was a small one, well possibly younger one and male as well. He wandered around the outskirts of my fences." 

 

“And the others? "

 

“My- A friend of mine, living close, saw the other two, he said that they were much bigger and just lurked around. They stayed for some months, even after if found the babe. At first, I thought the infant was one of theirs, but he does not hold their scent. Then, one of the Lycans had turned into their... Human forms and questioned a neighbour of mine about Our Leader." He paused, “It was then, that I knew this was more than meets the eye and I had to do something. I was going to contact the Safe place about the infant but, decided to contact The King on both matters as they can be solved efficiently. Especially if the Lycans are in search of Our King." 

 

Vishous steps forward and Saxton raised before he realised that he did, “Why would you care? After the shit you pulled, why would you care is someone was looking for Wrath?"

 

“I know I have done wrong, and I am not searching redemption. I just wish no harm on a King that is serving the people." He bowed his head, “I was wrong and my apologies to the King, though I know I am not worthy of his forgiveness." 

 

 

   Saxton went blindly to Zsadist and the infant blinked at him in the Brother's arms. He made a grabbing motion with his chubby hands 

 

“He wants you to hold him," The yellow-eyed male says softly. 

 

Saxton flushes, “Oh, uh, may I?"

 

 

Zsadist passes the babe and Saxton gasps.

 

  He was so warm and soft. He gave out a coo and rested his head in Saxton's shoulder. Ruhn walked over then, an unreadable expression on his handsome face. Saxton just rubbed his cheek against the infant's and looked up at his Mate. His heart pounding in his chest. He felt as though he had found something that was missing. Something that he didn't even know what he missed. He had always loved children and wanted his own when the time was right. When he held this baby, all he could think, was that he had found the child that he didn't know he even missed, much less wanted. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
